


The fake husband

by oneustiny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Convict, Fluff, M/M, Smth goes on, first fic, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneustiny/pseuds/oneustiny
Summary: Jeno, a compulsive liar, lands himself in jail. Just his luck that when he escapes he runs into Jaemin. Jaemin, a vocal coach, had recently gotten some mild amnesia from a Skateboard fail. What happens when they cross paths ?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	The fake husband

“You know it’d probably be easier if I could remember your personality,” the vocal coach said to the guy who claimed he was his husband. “I know sweetie and we’ll get home to Indiana soon. I’m so glad you took a road trip to pick me up and now we get to spend even more time together dear!” The convict exclaimed lying straight through his skull. All the convict knew was that he had to get away from Nevada and fast. Just his luck, this fool was a perfect candidate, although cute. “Jenoooooo, they said I only slightly hit my head! It wouldn’t make me forget you!!” The vocal coach whines to his apparent husband. “You remember what the doctor said right?” Jeno asked him so he could at least try to stop remembering him. “He told me to not try so hard. .. that they will come back naturally .. I guess.” Jaemin said defeatedly.   
“Finally this guy stopped talking about it … As long as we -- I mean I make it to Indiana it’ll be fine ...All fine.” Jeno thought about it. He was wondering where things would even go from Indiana. He doesn’t have money .. He doesn’t have anyone who would care about him. “Hey Jeno? Do you want to go sightseeing? We’re on a road trip anyways! Haha,” Jeno laughed at this, as it was genuinely laughable to him; however, he agreed and they decided to make a pit stop in Green River Wyoming. Together they went to Evers Park. Jeno was paranoid he’d get recognized any second, taken back to the place he never would have wanted to be. It was his stupid problem that got him there anyways. He soon forgot about all that when he heard Jaemin gushing about the nature around them.   
He enjoyed the time they had together and had decided to stay a little off to the side hotel for the night to both get some energy. Jeno wanted to have two different rooms but his ‘husband’ had found that just plain stupid. They were married for pete's sake what’s so weird about that. “Oh haha I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable baby!” Jeno tells the lie straight through his teeth almost as if it's natural. “Aweeeee I understand after everything that happened, don’t worry.. BUT we can share. We’ll have one room please.” He states to the worker as she had kinda just witnessed all that gross sappy stuff. Nonetheless she quickly got the process done and gave them their room key too bored of her job to give a care.   
To anyone outside they looked like a real couple. In reality, Jaemin was a fool, aimlessly believing someone with no proof and a completely utter fool. That night Jeno was laying there Jaemin fast asleep holding onto him just in his own thoughts. Jeno would be lying if he had said something hadn’t changed since he escaped from jail. He took time to run his hands through Jaemin’s hair and wonder, what was he doing here? Is he the real fool for making the lie this big? Or is he just deprived of affection from all those years? Jeno denies that he is even starting to like the company and is just blaming it on needing to get away and the need to run from his problems and doubts. Jeno looks at the time and it’s nearly 3:30 A.M. and he decides to finally sleep letting himself pull Jaemin closer without realizing it. It’s not much, but for now, it’s perfect for them.   
The next day goes on as the decide to look online to see their next place they should go together. Jeno slams the computer shut suddenly deciding that they can just use Jaemin’s phone and stop if they see something interesting. They leave around 9 am after eating breakfast as they were nearly starving themselves. They reach a big city in Wyoming and see a botanical garden. Jaemin wants to stop there and who is Jeno to say no? They wander around aimlessly on the paths letting time go by, occasionally stopping by fountains and flowers to smell they as they make the scenery breathtaking. The birds chirping made for a beautifully nearly painted picture and all Jeno could do was smile. He wouldn’t admit it but he was at peace with both himself and surprisingly Jaemin too. The way he got comfortable around him so quickly scares him. He’s wanted. He can not let his guard down so easily. The only thing he could do is try to prove his innocence. After all, it’s his lying that got him there in the first place. That night he had decided to talk to Jaemin about clearing his name…. Without him knowing it’s his name. 

“Jaemin! I have a little quest for us to dig up!” This piques Jaemin’s interest , “What do you have in mind?” Jeno excitedly sits with Jeno and tells him all he knows leaving out the fact he’s only really trying to clear his own name. “I was born and raised in Detroit! I’m not sure if you remember or not,” Jeno smirked knowing he would not have known that information either way, but kept the smirk to himself, “There was a case that was never … properly solved to say the least. I want you to help me solve it!” Jeno chose his words carefully in order to not raise suspicion; however although Jaemin does feel something for Jeno, he’s not dumb. He realizes how he never initiates contact, how he doesn’t care for him like a husband would, yet. He has the look like he’s falling in love with something or someone all over again. 

There’s always a kicker. Jaemin knows, he knows everything and still let a stranger into his life. A possibly dangerous strange but cute nonetheless. Throughout everything, Jaemin was able to see through his lies, and he still agreed to help the boy. The past two days he could gather enough information on Jeno to understand him. Jaemin is much more observant than Jeno gives him credit for but who is Jeno to realize? He’s too focused on himself and clearing his name to ever realize it.   
“JAEMIN!!” Jeno smiled while hugging him. Jaemin kind of froze for a minute while it sunk into his brain that Jeno hugged him. He hugged him FIRST! A step to the right direction. Jaemin hugged back and told him about the information he had found regarding the case, including a tape that could prove for sure Jeno was innocent; however, he didn’t tell him right away about the tape. He needed to give it time so Jeno would tell him it’s his name being cleared. Jaemin has had enough though. It has been nearly a month and Jaemin was getting tired of hearing nothing from Jeno and decides to confront him. Jaemin looked at the scattered papers around his apartment and hears the door open, knowing it’s Jeno. “Hey! Babe! Can you come here a second?” Jaemin sweetly asks and Jeno is quickly next to him, “I have something I need to tell you.. I already know. Everything.” Jaemin could see Jeno’s eyes falter and worry and guilt clouded them. “W-When did you find out?” Jeno shakingly asked. “After the first week or so. You’re not as subtle as you think but I do believe what we have, is something real and even if we aren’t married, I still want to try. I want to help you get out of this mess that you’re in,” At this point Jeno was sobbing, full on sobbing. “You’re the first person who could see me, see me behind the lies, the real actual me and not leave. Thank you Jaemin, for everything.” He poured his heart out to Jaemin while they were holding onto each other. Jaemin decided to show him the tape, now that everything was cleared up, well almost everything. “NANA YOU BRILLIANT HUMAN BEING YOU, WHY ARE YOU SO SMART!!” Jeno yelled when he saw the whole video play out. “What can I say, you do crazy things for love.” Jaemin blushed while saying it. “At least tell me that you did not do anything illegal to get it,” Jeno stated scared of the response. “What do you mean illegal? With this face I'm able to get everything babe.” Jaemin smirked. “Why are you such a flirt?” Jeno groaned, “You love it babe.” Who was Jeno to deny that logic? 

Jeno and Jaemin arrived at the police station, Jeno scared out of his mind for what it's worth, at least he walked in with Jaemin holding his hand. Walked in ready to accept whatever fate lies ahead and the tortuous trial that they are about to go forth with. After this it will all be worth the wait, and worth the time to finally be happy. Together.


End file.
